Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island
Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, known as SpongeBob and Friends: Battle for Volcano Island in Europe, is the sequel to the 2005 video game Nicktoons Unite!. Players assume the role of up to 6 playable characters from numerous Nickelodeon shows, such as Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol, Danny Phantom, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Fairly OddParents And My Life as a Teenage Robot . Rocket Power and The Ren and Stimpy Show . The plot involves Danny Phantom, SpongeBob SquarePants, Timmy Turner (with Cosmo and Wanda), Patrick Star, Sam Manson, and Sandy Cheeks to protect the island from an all-new villain named Mawgu. Tucker Foley, Squidward Tentacles, and Jimmy Neutron also appear, but only as support and are non-playable. It was followed by Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots a year later. On a distant dimension, three abnormally large crabs perform a ritual of "The Nine" saying that they will come on that day to stop The Mawgu. But Mawgu stops the ritual, scattering the heroes. Danjhely the Firefly Dingo, Audryck the Moth Duckling, Skunkaroo, Danny Phantom and SpongeBob SquarePants fall from the sky and end up with The Wise Old Crab, and The Crab explains that their enemy, The Mawgu, has escaped from his prison and created a terrible ooze which corrupts everything it touches. But the prophecies say that The Chosen Ones will save them. The Crab trains them and tells the heroes to follow him so that he can direct them to camp. The heroes stop various enemies, and then find Patrick. They then go Shipwreck Cliff and rescue Tucker from repeatively regurgitating penguins. They find camp, then are given the mission to find the "Night Girl (Sam Manson)" and the "Whiny Cephalopod (Squidward Tentacles)". They find them, and stop a few villains along the way. Then they are given the mission to find "The Three- Headed Boy" (Timmy Turner). They find Timmy and stop giant, grouchy crabs. Timmy has a Jimmy Neutron communicator (which he got since many random things were falling from the sky), but doesn't have batteries. They are then sent to destroy The Great Carapace, a giant sand monster with a wooden shell. They destroy the shell and push the monster into a waterfall by using catapults. They are then rewarded with a jewel, which is the battery for the communicator. They talk to Jimmy, and Jimmy explains that Mawgu is using a Rip in Time and Space to steal energy from all the worlds and keep it all for himself. Then Jimmy sends Tucker plans for the Neutronic Rip- Zipper, a device that recovers all the energy Mawgu stole and closes the Rip. The parts they need for the device are scattered across the Island. After the Nicktoons gain all three Rip-Zipper items, they go in the Volcano, and find The Mawgu , whom transports them between Time and Space. Danny and SpongeBob use blasters to push Mawgu in the direction to where the Rip is, then Tucker blasts the Rip- Zipper on Mawgu, sealing the Rip with him inside. Then, the heroes all go home, with a wall of their faces shown behind them to commemorate their victory. The Chosen Ones are some of the Nicktoons characters from Danny Phantom, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Fairly OddParents, and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. My Life as a Teenage Robot , Rocket Power, and The Ren and Stimpy Show These are the characters the player can take control of. Playable ' *Danjhely the Firefly Dingo *Skunkaroo the purple robot skunk *Audryck the Moth Duckling *'Danny Fenton *'SpongeBob SquarePants' *'Timmy Turner (with Cosmo and Wanda)' *'Patrick Star' (console & GBA exclusive) *'Sam Manson' (console & GC exclusive) *'Sandy Cheeks' (console & GC exclusive) *Jenny Wakeman/XJ9 (with Tuck and Brad) *Otto Rocket (with Reggie Rocket) *Ren Hoek (with Stimpson Stimpy J. Cat) Unplayable ''' * Kendryck the wingless Dragonfly cat (console and DS exclusive) *Tucker Foley' (console and DS exclusive) *'Squidward Q. Tentacles' (console exclusive) *'James "Jimmy" Isaac Neutron (on a screen)' *'The Wise Old Crab''' *'The Queen of the Myrmecs' (console exclusive) *'The Mawgu': The main antagonist of the game. *'Great Carapace': A giant sand monster with a giant wooden shell on its back. (console exclusive) *'Mad King Gorge': A king of another clan on the island being controlled by Mawgu's ooze. (console exclusive) *Sandra Bullock - Danjhely the Firefly Dingo *Jesse Eisenberg - Audryck the Moth Duckling *David Kaufman - Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Rickey D'Shon Collins - Tucker Foley *Grey DeLisle - Sam Manson *Rodger Bumpass - Squidward Tentacles *Tara Strong - Timmy Turner *Daran Norris - Cosmo *Susan Blakeslee - Wanda *Debi Derryberry - Jimmy Neutron *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks *Jenny / XJ9 - Janice Kawaye *Brad - Chad Doreck *Tuck - Audrey Wasilewski *Otto Rocket - Joseph Ashton *Reggie Rocket - Shayna Fox *Ren Hoek - Billy West and John Kricfalusi *Stimpson '' Stimpy'' J. Cat - Billy West *Bill Farmer - The Wise Old Crab, King Gorge, Plant Guard, Crab Refugee 4 *Fred Tatasciore - The Mawgu, Crab Sarge, Plant Bully *Saffron Henderson - The Queen of the Myrmecs, Crab Follower 1, Crab Refugee 1, Crab Refugee 3 *Amber Hood - Little Crab *Nolan North - Crab Soldier 1, Crab Soldier 2, Crab Refugee 2 *James Peak - Crab Follower 2, Crab Follower 3, Insect Carrier Category:Video Games Category:without bosses